


it’s called fashion, sweetie

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [93]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from tumblr: Sebastian finds out that Blaine was a cheerleader--Blaine backs up out of his closet, waving his hand in front of his face before he sneezes.“That’s, like, the fourth time you’ve done that. Are you sure you want to finish this?” Sebastian asks, sitting on the floor with a cardboard box in front of him.The shorter blinks, sniffling a little. “I think the appropriate response is ‘bless you’.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	it’s called fashion, sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this cute oneshot and ya’ll know how i feel about that boxy-ass cheerleading uniform lol this also reminded me a lot of when sebastian found out blaine posed for the [men of mckinley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760752) calendar so if you enjoyed this, you should check that out!

Blaine backs up out of his closet, waving his hand in front of his face before he sneezes.

“That’s, like, the fourth time you’ve done that. Are you sure you want to finish this?” Sebastian asks, sitting on the floor with a cardboard box in front of him.

The shorter blinks, sniffling a little. “I think the appropriate response is ‘bless you’.”

Sebastian smirks and reaches for a tissue, tossing it towards his boyfriend. “Bless you. Are you sure you want to finish this project that’s come out of nowhere?”

Blaine turns to blow his nose, throwing the tissue away before walking back to stand in front of his closet. He tilts his head a little and nods, “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I need to clean a bunch of stuff out if I want to know what to pack for college.”

Sebastian hums under his breath but says nothing. Blaine knows that he’d rather be spending the summer before they travel to New York to start a new chapter in their lives doing something more _fun._ The pool or the park, maybe. Definitely not sitting in his bedroom helping him sort through boxes and items he’s stuffed in his closet and forgotten about.

“Can you write Good Will on that one?” He asks Sebastian and throws him a marker.

“I thought you were more organized than this,” Sebastian says before taking the cap off with his teeth. “You practically color code your bowties.”

A flush covers the back of Blaine’s neck and he shakes his head, “I do _not.”_

His boyfriend snorts, “Uh, you do too. That’s why I’m very surprised that this closet is such a disaster. Good thing it’s not an entrance to Narnia, you wouldn’t be able to find it.”

Blaine contemplates throwing a shoe at him as he dives back into the closet but decides on a Dalton sweatshirt instead, making sure it lands over his head. Sebastian tears the fabric off, his hair a static mess and Blaine grins before looking through a pile of clothes in the corner.

He essentially wants to create three boxes: one for Good Will, one for keeping and setting in the attic and the other for college. Blaine doesn’t remember having so much stuff that he’s seemingly packed away in this closet of his but apparently, he’s wrong. The space isn’t that big; a pole that stretches across for hangers, a few built-in shelves, a shoe rack on the back of the door and then these…piles he’s created in the corners.

He knows that he’s been busy lately and hasn’t really had a chance to organize but this feels a little unlike him.

“Let’s go to the pool, it’s not too late in the day.” Sebastian whines and Blaine can _feel_ his eyes on his ass as he bends over to reach for another pile of clothes. “Come on.”

“No,” Blaine huffs, sitting down next to Sebastian. He goes through the stack on his lap and rubs his nose with the back of his wrist. “We can go tomorrow; it’s supposed to rain later anyways.”

Sebastian groans dramatically, tipping his head to the ceiling. He’s spending his time drawing ridiculous stick figures on the cardboard boxes instead of actually helping him. Right now, he’s working on one that has really gelled hair and a bowtie that’s too big for Blaine’s head. He frowns at the drawing and his boyfriend shrugs his shoulder,

“I think you look great.”

“That looks nothing like me. I stopped gelling my hair that much.”

“Oh, I know,” Sebastian grins, “So much easier to work my fingers through and tug now, much appreciated. Your bowties are still ridiculous though.”

Blaine glares at him but then clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth, “It’s called fashion, sweetie, look it up.” And the line would have been delivered perfectly if a sneeze hadn’t snuck up on him.

He manages to turn into his shoulder just in time, sniffling afterwards. Sebastian shakes his head, handing him another tissue.

“Did you even take an allergy pill before we started?”

Blaine scrunches his nose, “I didn’t think there’d be this much dust.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and stands, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple on the way out the door. “So helpless, what would you do without me?” He calls over his shoulder.

The shorter smiles and blows his nose again, looking through the pile on his lap and _oh God._ He yanks out the Cheerios uniform that he managed to wear at McKinley. Deciding to be on the cheerleading team was such an _odd_ idea, as much as everything else developed strangely at that school. He only wore the uniform a few times but—he shudders.

It was so uncomfortable and boxy and he doesn’t even want to think about the underwear he had to wear in order to not have any lines visible in the pants. He quickly folds the material in a ball and hides it in the Good Will box, burying it under a sweater.

Sebastian comes back a few moments later and hands him a glass of water and a pill, which Blaine takes quickly. Hopefully, that helps—he doesn’t want to be a congested mess and have to stop today in order to finish it tomorrow. His boyfriend might kill him.

“Okay, how’s this?” Sebastian settles back onto the floor, his hands resting on his knees, “We spend twenty more minutes doing this and then we go into your backyard. We could both use a little sun—clothing is optional for you.”

Blaine smiles and shakes his head, not looking at him as he moves the clothes in his lap to appropriate boxes, “Even though my parents aren’t home, my neighbors _are.”_

“I think that’s a risk you’re going to have to be willing to take.”

He laughs softly and crawls into his closet again, reaching for the final pile of clothes that he’s shoved in there. The rest that are folded on shelves and hanging on hangers he can deal with another day—for the most part, those are things that he’s still actively wearing. And as summer works its way through the months and colder weather begins, he’ll have to sort through clothes again anyways.

So, get rid of this pile and they can enjoy the weather for the day—it’s a good compromise.

“I think these are mostly sweaters I don’t wear,” Blaine backs up and sits down again, a pile on his lap. He scrunches his nose at a terribly knitted reindeer in a pea soup color. “My poor grandmother really needs to get her eyes checked if she’s going to knit. This shade is—”

“What is _this?”_ Sebastian interrupts and oh no, Blaine knows what he’s talking about before he even looks.

He’s rummaged through the Good Will box and found the Cheerios uniform. “Uh, it’s nothing, just a Halloween costume.” But the way Blaine is already moving to tug the fabric out of Sebastian’s hands speaks louder than his words.

Sebastian leans back, keeping the fabric out of Blaine’s reach, a mischievous glint in those green eyes. “This material is far too expensive to be a Halloween costume.” And he uncovers the red lettering WMHS and runs his thumb over the stitching. “Oh my _god,_ is this from McKinley? Blaine, were you a _cheerleader?”_

Blaine makes a squawking noise as he leans up on his knees and attempts to snatch the fabric away, “Sebastian, come on. Stop.”

“Where are your pom-poms?” The taller laughs and reaches for Blaine’s waist. He knocks him off balance, forcing Blaine into his lap, which he barely notices because he’s leaning against Sebastian’s chest trying to get this god-forsaken uniform out of his hands.

“Give it!” Blaine grabs onto the fabric but Sebastian is grinning, refusing to let go, using the leverage to hold him close to his chest.

“Put the pants on,” Sebastian nips at his lower lip even though Blaine is _annoyed,_ “Come on, please? Let me see that ass in these red pants.”

“They do absolutely nothing for me.” He insists, tugging.

“I _sincerely_ doubt that,” Sebastian says and switches gears, letting go of the uniform in favor for wrapping both of his hands along the globes of Blaine’s ass. He squeezes like he’s testing a peach for soft spots.

Blaine tosses the Cheerios uniform into the Good Will box, shaking his head as his hands rest on Sebastian’s shoulders. “No—I probably wouldn’t fit in them anyways at this point _and_ I’m mad at you.”

“You don’t feel mad.” Sebastian points out, pressing Blaine further against his chest and a sharp breath leaves the shorter’s lips when his half-hard cock meets Sebastian’s abdomen.

Well that’s just purely unfair—how is he _not_ supposed to get wound up when Sebastian’s got him pressed against his body, half wrestling for a wretched uniform he never wants to see again? He pouts a little, shaking his head as Sebastian attempts to lean up and kiss him.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Get you all turned on?” Sebastian smirks, his hand moving to squeeze Blaine’s side, “It’s not difficult; I’m also very good at it.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and tries to climb off his boyfriend’s lap but Sebastian won’t let him budge.

“I just think since I’m helping you do all this _hard_ labor,” His thumb moves to trace the head of his cock through his jean shorts in a very purposeful manner, making Blaine’s hips twitch, “The least you could do is…put on the cheerleader uniform and show me some flexible moves.”

“Oh, is that _all?”_ Blaine throws back but he’s not so mad anymore, not when Sebastian’s hands are maddening against him and he’s looking down into those pretty, green eyes.

“Wouldn’t say no to the pom poms being involved either—”

Blaine cuts off Sebastian’s sentence with a kiss, pushing him to lie down on the floor. It’s needless to say that the uniform is forgotten about—at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! currently accepting prompts @blainesebastian on tumblr.


End file.
